


Stolen Treasures

by Czechmate



Series: Treasures- Rouxls/Rudinn smut [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Prehensile Penis, Smut, Xenophilia, rudouxls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czechmate/pseuds/Czechmate
Summary: Rouxls Kaard gets a practical lesson in Rudinn anatomy and one very lucky Rudinn gets a crash course in the disaster that is Rouxls.





	Stolen Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! It's pure smut and not at all the work of a seasoned writer. So if you're into that, please enjoy!  
> Thanks to Lingojam (https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoElizabethanShakespeare) for help translating things into fake-ass Elizabethan.

A necklace of Rudinns huddled against a wall, enjoying a brief respite from the monotony of patrolling the castle. Sore and tired, they lazily commiserated about current events. Things had not been going well since the King of Spades took over and they had all been pressed into his service. Day after day, they were forced to wander all around the kingdom keeping order. They'd all much rather be out searching for treasure like they used to for their old King of Diamonds. But as much of a downgrade as their new king was, he still paid them and kept them comfortable enough to keep them from rising up against him. Rudinns are not especially known for their strong convictions. As the old saying famous among Rudinns goes, “We are nothing if not noncommittal... usually.”

One particular Rudinn was saying as much when an elbow in their side and a hush over the group let them know that something was up. There was a strange high pitched sound and flash of blue light that they all recognized as a certain noble teleporting in.

Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles.

He was a disaster of a man and the Rudinn knew it. He was obnoxiously egotistical, his puzzle-making skills were a joke, and he spoke in that insufferable butchered Shakespearean dialect. It was obvious that he had only gotten his position through sheer nepotism, yet he lorded it over the lesser monsters. He was the very definition of a complete tool.

And GOD was he sexy.

Whatever his personal short-comings were, the Rudinn was hopelessly infatuated with him. Every bit of his form was appealing. From his long white hair to his glistening blue skin, they knew that every bit of him would be as soft as it looked if only they could only be lucky enough touch it. Such thoughts were always on their mind when Rouxls was present, so they tried their best to avoid eye contact. Sudden heat would emerge in their genitals and spread all through their body when they were forced to look at him. Every so often, though, the two pairs of eyes would meet. In those fleeting seconds when he would look at them through those half-lidded eyes and smile, it was enough to make them melt.

It was that same sultry gaze that was fixed on them at the moment, which was why the Rudinn felt like they might soon be a puddle on the floor.

“You.” he said, sharply extending his whole arm and pointing a slender gloved hand at them. The Rudinn's eyes went wide with shock at being singled out by the object of his strange attraction. The soft, almost seductive smile left his lips as his face hardened. He deftly flipped his hand over and curled his fingered in a becoming motion. “Come.”

He turned and walked away briskly. Confused, frightened, excited, and not wanting to face the consequences of disobeying a direct order from one of their superiors, the Rudinn followed.

 

 

 

It was a few minutes of walking, or slithering in the Rudinn's case, down various corridors and staircases before Rouxls stopped and turned back towards them. Their destination seemed to be a completely unremarkable passage in the castle, not at all unlike the one they had left behind.

“What is thy name, soldier?” asked Rouxls.

“Name? Um... I'm a Rudinn. We don't have names.”

“Thou don't have names? Then what art thou called?”

“Well, usually just 'you' or 'them'. My birth number is 20949984, if that's what you want.”

The Duke looked vaguely annoyed. “Well, that mightst be a problem. But I amst the Duke of Puzzles. I shall certainly thinke of the best possible thinge to call thee in timeth.”

The Rudinn just stared, not understanding at all were he was going with this.

“I suppose since thou hast gifted me with a fascinating bit of trivia about thy species, I should doeth the same for thou about mine,” he continued with a condescending smile. “Slime creatures liketh mineself are quite rare, yet very widespread. We can go years without running into anothour of our kinde. As such, its importante that we seize the rare chance to ensurest the continuation of our species. Which is why...”

He bent down and leaned in close enough that the Rudinn could feel his warm breath on their ear as he purred.

“ _...we can sense when someone nearby wants to mate with us_.”

A strange mixture of arousal and fear shot through them, making them feel like their insides had just been dissolved away by acid. Had he been able to sense it the whole time? _Every_ time?! They had tried to keep their lust a secret, but on the inside, they might as well have been shouting I WANT ROUXLS KAARD TO FUCKING WRECK ME from the rooftops!

They could feel their blood starting to engorge their cock as Rouxls continued to whisper in their ear.

“ _Come to my shop at midnight tonight. Don't let anyone see you_.”

In one fluid motion, the duke straightened up and turned on his heal. “Understoode, soldier?”

“Y-yes, sir!” They managed to squeak out.

As he did before, the duke began to walk away without even a look behind him. The Rudinn's ears rang with the pumping of their heartbeat and the sound of Rouxls' boots on the stone floor. They watched him the whole way, mesmerized by the rhythmic swaying of his hips. Whenever one foot hit the floor, it was accompanied by a slight jiggle in his backside. Was he doing it on purpose?

It became very apparent that he _was_ when he arrived at the end of the corridor and abruptly turned his head to look back at the Rudinn, who physically flinched at being caught staring at his luscious ass. Rouxls' face had the look of a bird about to devour the prey it had just unearthed.

“Tis 'Your Grace', by the way. Not 'Sir'. Taketh care to get it right, worm.”

 

 

 

The Rudinn arrived with about half a minute to spare. There had been a near miss with another guard, but they were certain that they hadn't been seen. Their hands shook and they felt slightly dizzy as they passed by the Prince's room and arrived at what might as well be Heaven's gate. The mere thought of what might await them was enough to get them hard. It seemed far too good to be true.

What if it _was_? What if this was a trap? Or what if the duke was planning on punishing them for their insolence?

Well, punishment at the hands of the duke might actually might be enjoyable, too.

They wondered if they should be so bold as to just go in. Rouxls had said not to let themself be seen, so knocking seemed a bad idea. They tried the door and found it unlocked. The shop was dimly lit by a glow from another door near the back. They made their way through the small obstacle course that was a dark, unfamiliar room full of merchandise. When they reached the door, they nervously peered in to find an elegantly decorated room with a large canopied bed in the center. On the wall was an enormous mirror. Typical, they thought.

As they walked through the door, it shut softly behind them. They turned in surprise to see Rouxls standing to the side that had been obscured a moment ago with one hand on the door. He was wearing his usual long gloves, a pair of thigh-high stockings, and a grin from ear to ear.   
And that was it.

_This is real?! How is this real?!_ They thought. How was it the case that they were standing mere inches away from a practically naked Rouxls Kaard? It was too much to comprehend. They just stared at the gorgeous creature in front of them as he locked the door. God, whatever happened now... they didn't care. He could pull out a sword and run them through for all they cared. It would be worth it.

“I'm glad to see you, my little _treasure_.”

Gone was the pseudo-Elizabethan prose he kept up to sound sophisticated. His pretentiousness had been shed along with his finery. He crossed the floor with only a few strides of his long legs and flopped down on the bed. He laid on his back with his head dangling off the edge. His upside-down gaze focused on the Rudinn's lower abdomen, where their member had been steadily swelling up. “And I see you feel the same.”

The Rudinn looked down and realized just how hard they had become. The greenish blush on their cheeks began to creep down towards their neck. They tried to say... anything. But all that came out was a shuddering sigh.

Rouxls balled his fists and brought them to his face, which was covered in a grin so wide it might break his face. “Oh, your shyness is adooooorable!” he practically squeaked. He seemed almost as excited as they were.

“Is... this really real? Do you really want me?”

Rouxls let out a small chuckle. “Oh, how could I not after feeling you _begging_ me to ravish you.” His grin became absolutely devilish. “You don't need to be nervous, my treasure. I don't bite... unless asked to.”

“It's just that I've... I mean, you're a duke and I'm a soldier!”

“I know! Isn't it scandalous!” He rolled over onto his stomach and ran a hand through the main of hair, smoothing it back into place after being upside-down. “God, just thinking about how forbidden... how _taboo_ it is...” He sighed as his glittering eyes stared off into space. He somehow forced himself to adopt a more serious expression. “I'm absolutely serious about this, my little treasure. Now, if you are, too, get up here so that I can have my way with you.” The serious expression did not last long.

The Rudinn wasted no time in joining him. There was an awkward moment when they reached the bed and discovered that, because Rouxls was much taller than they were, they would need some help getting up. Noticing this, Rouxls grinned. “Let me help you with that. But first-”

He bit down on the tip of his index finger and made a display of slowly pulling off his long gloves with his teeth. God, how they couldn't wait to be touched by those bare hands. In a second they got their wish as Rouxls placed his hands on either side of the Rudinn's lower half and helped the smaller monster climb onto his lap. They had never been so close to him before. He was just as beautiful up close. The Ruddin, almost unconsciously, lifted their hand and laced their fingers through Rouxls' hair. It felt like satin.

The Rudinn was suddenly overcome with a need to touch as much of Rouxls' skin as they could. They embraced him, running their hands over his slippery back, their mouth planting kiss after kiss on his graceful neck.

“Mmmm... yes, please...” Rouxls returned the embrace and, not to be outdone, ran his tongue along the Rudinn's jaw. He was rewarded with a gasp.

“You like that?” He whispered.

“Y-yesss...”  
“I could do more...” He added, snaking his hands under their clothes and up the bare flesh of their back. “But there's something in the way.” He ran his nails lightly over their skin. The Rudinn shuttered at the sensation.

“In the interest of cultural exchange,” Rouxls tugged at the hem of their cloak, “why don't you show me what Rudinns look like underneath their clothes.”

Rouxls untangled himself from the Rudinn, who quickly removed their cloak and hood. They were somewhat bashful at being completely exposed, but at this point, they were so overcome with want that they could hardly bring themself to care. When they looked back at Rouxls, his eyes were hungrily taking in every inch of the newly exposed flesh.

“I like it.” His voice was dripping with lust. “Especially this.” His hooded eyes were fixed on the Rudinn's cock, now completely erect. He looked back into the Rudinn's eyes, never talking them off of theirs, and lowered himself down. The Rudinn could feel their cock somehow getting harder in anticipation of whatever was about the happen.

Rouxls closed his eyes and ran his tongue along the length of the shaft.

“AaaaAAaAaaaAAAaahhhhh~~~!!!”

Rouxls grinned at the exquisite response and began to suck on the tip.

“Nnnnnmmmmnnggg!”

The Rudinn squeezed their eyes and mouth shut, momentarily overwhelmed with pleasure. They thought of the number of nights where they had stroked their cock to the thought of Rouxls' looking up at them while sucking them off, never daring to think that it could ever be real. Yet somehow, that was exactly what was happening at the moment.

And it was better than anything they had imagined.

Rouxls was now taking their cock all the way to the base. They could already feel the beginnings of orgasm when he pulled back, freeing the twitching organ from his mouth. The Rudinn whined. After being inside Rouxls, the cold air touching their cock was agonizing.

“Don't come too soon, my treasure. You haven't even seen mine yet.”

Rouxls leaned back against the headboard and spread his legs. Where before there had been nothing noticeable, a phallus was beginning to peak out from above a dark slit dripping with a clear fluid. So much of his anatomy was foreign to the Rudinn. They weren't even entirely sure how compatible they would be. But for some reason, this complete unfamiliarity was ridiculously erotic. His long, slender body was an entirely new world to explore with exotic treasures just waiting to claimed.

On his chest were twin circles of a darker shade of blue than the rest of his skin. Rouxls followed The Rudinns line of sight and took their hand in his. He lifted their hand to the right dark patch. The Rudinn ran their fingers over a small raised bump in the center, causing Rouxls to moan softly.

“Oh, please, please... suck on the other one...” he moaned.

The Rudinn circled their tongue over the sensitive bit of flesh, delighting in the sounds his partner was responding with. High and soft little sighs and moans, it was practically music. The Rudinn began to feel growing pressure against their lower half. Rouxls' cock was growing in size and pressing into them. They felt their own twitch in response.

Emboldened, the Rudinn explored farther down. The smooth navy skin was peppered with patches of cyan and green, most of them converging on his hips and ass.

“Are these sensitive, too?”

They looked up at Rouxls and found an unexpected look on his face. He looked concerned, almost frightened.

“They are... but not in the same way.”

“May I touch them?”

He hesitated a moment. “...Gently.” he eventually replied.

The Rudinn could tell something was wrong, but not fully understanding slime anatomy, they could only guess at what it could be. They decided to test the waters by running a finger over the colorful flesh when an unpleasant thought occurred to them.

“Are these... bruises?”

Rouxls looked away, but said nothing.

“What happened?”

“It's not important.”

“Has someone been hurting you?”

“Please, don't ask anymore questions.” His expression became very serious. “There are things that, if you knew...

It could put your life in danger.”

The atmosphere, which just moments ago had been one of bliss, was now very tense. By the look in his downcast eyes, the Rudinn could tell that Rouxls was internally wrestling with something. They were terrified that Rouxls was about to ask them to leave when he continued.

“Let me just say that... because of how pliable our flesh is, slimes are known for being able to accommodate various different types of... anatomy. Some call us...” he blushed slightly, “the universal cock-sleeve.”

The Rudinn was horrified. After so much time spent pining for him, they couldn't imagine how someone could use their beautiful Rouxls this way. How could they even get away with assaulting a noble?

“But, what if you told the King? Surely, he'd put a stop to anyone harming one of his high ranking officers?”

“Oh, my treasure...” Rouxls sighed, running his hand over his bruised thigh for a moment and then looking meaningfully into the Rudinn's eyes, “...the King knows.”

The Rudinn studied the bruises, their size, the patterns... It was clear that someone with enormous hands had been handling Rouxls very roughly.

They suddenly understood.

“Don't ever let on to anyone, _especially_ him, that you know.”

“But what about you?”

“Please, don't worry about me. He won't kill me, he won't even injure me. It's only pain.” He leaned in close to The Ruddin's face, “And I've found a way to deal with the pain.”

He pressed his lips gently against the Rudinn's, who opened their mouth the return the kiss. It was bittersweet feeling the warm tongue of their newfound lover dancing with their own, while knowing that they had been brought together by something so horrible. So many terrible questions swirled around in their head, but the sweet little muffled moans Rouxls let out while their lips and tongues intertwined were enough to drown out the din.

Only one thought remained now: they must somehow give him more pleasure than he's ever thought possible.

Without breaking the kiss, the Rudinn reached out with his prehensile penis and grabbed onto the fleshy protuberance sticking out of Rouxls, who moaned deliciously at the sensation.

Through the fervor of pleasure, he dimly realized that the Rudinn's arms were still wrapped around him. His eyes snapped open in confusion and he gently pushed them away so that he could see what was going on down below.

The Rudinn's cock was a thick pale green length of flesh jutting from their abdomen. It was flat and muscular on the underside and Rouxls watched with wide eyes as it curled around and inched up his own cock, circling it several times until it was completely enveloped.

“How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Is it... moving on its own?!”

“Yours doesn't?”

“No!” His confusion melted into delight. “Ha! I-I've never... felt anything like this before. Ffffffffuck!”

He fell forward slightly into the Rudinn's waiting arms as they began to squeeze.

“Oh, God, yes! Yessss! Do that agaaaaaaiinnnnnn....” He whined. The Rudinn gladly complied. The next squeeze was met with a shuddering high pitched moan that when right to their cock. They picked up the pace and began squeezing in a quick, steady rhythm.

Rouxls was overwhelmed by the pleasure of having his own cock milked by another. After the months spent in brutal service to the King, he was unused to having his own sexual needs attended to. But now, with the Rudinn's warm, slimy cock coiling and pulsating around his own, he was in a state of pure ecstasy.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? How badly I want to please you? I'm going to make you feel so good, Your Grace.”

The use of his honorific was too much for Rouxls. He threw his head back and series of long moans escaped him. His whole body shook as he came. Hot bursts of semen shot out onto The Rudinn's abdomen. They slowly uncurled their penis and retracted it back to its former shape, still harder than it had ever been in their life.

As Rouxls came down from the high, he brought his head forward to look at his paramour. After several long moments of just staring at them in awe, he bit his lip and giggled. He was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone after they had just given you the best orgasm of you life?

“That was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life!”

The Rudinn was reeling. Being able give Rouxls that much pleasure, seeing him smile at them after... they almost felt like they had just come themself.

“Now it's your turn.”

Rouxls gently pushed the Rudinn onto their back and straddled them. He slowly lowered himself onto their aching cock, enveloping it in the slit between his legs.

It was all they could do to keep from coming right then and there. The pressure was unbelievable. How could a hole that had taken someone as large as the King still be so _fucking tight?_ God, slime monster flesh was incredible!

“You Grace! Your insides feel amaaaaazziiiiinnnng!”

“So does your cock! My sweet, precious, _wonderful treasure_!”

Rouxls began to bounce up and down, The Rudinn's cock sliding in and out of him. The room was filled with the wet sounds of fucking. The Rudinn raised their tail to feel along Rouxls' backside. Their tail slid across another, smaller hole between Rouxls' legs.

“So good. So cute. So wonderful.... My wonderful Rouxls! I'm going to make you feel ever better!”

The Rudinn stuck the tip of their tail into the small puckered hole. Rouxls yelped at the sudden intrusion, and the Rudinn quickly pulled out.

“No, please! Put it back in!” Rouxls begged. The Rudinn was worried about hurting him, but their tail was tapered and slick. They slowly inched their way inside Rouxls' asshole while he continued bucking his hips on top of them. The heat, the pressure, wetness, the fullness... the overwhelming _pleasure_...

They both knew neither of them would last much longer.

“My treasure! Please come inside me! Mark me! Make me _yours_!”

The Orgasm came crashing all throughout them. Eyes shut tight, mouth wide open, the Rudinn howled with unbridled mirth. Rouxls wasn't far behind as the sight of them writhing beneath him and the feeling of their cum filling his core pushed him over the edge. He savored the second orgasm as the throbbing cock continued to spurt inside him.

Panting and moaning, the two relished the absolutely perfect moment. When they opened their eyes, the Rudinn was greeted with the sight of his beautiful Rouxls absolutely glowing. He took the Rudinn's face in his hands, leaned down, and gently kissed him.

 

 

 

“I wish you could spend the night.”

The two had spend nearly an hour lying in a satisfied heap of two entwined bodies. They barely said a word to each other; simply basking in the other's presence was enough. The Rudinn wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Rouxls' arms. But they knew that if they were caught leaving in the morning, there would be trouble.

“The King will not be pleased if he finds out someone else has been playing with his toy.”

Their insides squirmed as Rouxls slowly sucked them back into reality. “I'm afraid if I leave, this will never have happened.”

“It didn't.” Rouxls expression was resigned. “When you leave here, this never happened.”

“...Right. Um... Your Grace?”

Despite the gloom creeping in, Rouxls managed to laugh. “You don't need to stand on ceremony after we just fucked, treasure.”

The Rudinn smiled. “Rouxls?

This thing that never happened...?

...

...will it ever never happen again?”

 

 


End file.
